Despedida
by Anne Darket
Summary: Acabar con todo es parte del ciclo de la vida. He allí la razón de las despedidas. ERxKH. Slash!
1. Único Capítulo

Hola!!! Esta es una de mis locas fantasías ya no podía más, el final está algo (muy) traumante!!! Bueno antes de comenzar mis súper 'chorotes' es mejor que empiece… Advertencia: Yaoi!!! Lemon no estoy segura Eyes & Kanone único capítulo _Hecho por fans y para fans_

Despedida

De: Anne Darket

Dedicado a: Dimitri y a Deelit

Solo cuando tuvimos que separarnos supimos lo mucho que nos queríamos, lo mucho que nos necesitábamos; bueno, al menos yo si lo supe en ese momento. Trataste de matarnos, a nosotros, los Blade Childrens; a Narumi Ayumu y a su 'hermana'. Pero lo que más me dolió fue que tú nos traicionaras. Tuve que controlarme aunque fue fácil para no golpearte, no muchas personas me hacen enojar.

Pero para acabar con mi paciencia, me visitaste justo antes de que partieras, esa noche en realidad madrugada de cuarto creciente. Yo te deje pasar, caminaste hasta los sillones, te sentaste y me dijiste:

-- Toca una canción, no cualquier canción, toca 'White Butterfly'

Me dirigí al piano, de manera que te mostrara que te iba a complacer. Antes de sentarme eché un vistazo a la ventana. Comencé a tocar ya sentado , mis dedos bailaban sobre las teclas y la melodía, una vez más, me hacía cerrar los ojos, me hacía perderme en las notas.

No sé que pasó, no sé como llegaste a mí sin hacer ruido hasta el piano, porque mientras seguía tocando aún con los ojos cerrados tú colocaste tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, te acercaste al mismo con tus labios y susurraste:

-- No tengas miedo

Yo seguí tocando, sin detenerme; ahora tus manos recorrían mis mejillas, y tus labios besaban lentamente mi nuca N/A: cof, cof, de donde salió eso?? Alterada, emocionada, feliz Repentinamente una de tus manos detuvo la mía cuando iba a tocar y la entrelazaste ahora tu mano vagaba por mi pecho, dentro de la camisa No abrí mis ojos, no tenía intenciones de regresar a la realidad; sin embargo deje de tocar.

-- Abre tus ojos – susurraste, pero yo hice caso omiso

Nuestras manos ya se encontraban entrelazadas y ahora atacabas con besos mi cuello. Me sentía inútil, torpe. Entonces mis manos se escaparon de las tuyas, me pare Kanone perdió el equilibrio, pero no cayó y me dirigí a la ventana, sabiendo bien que me podía tropezar.

Segundos más tarde sentí que te atravesabas entre el cristal y yo, me tomaste por la cintura por la fuerza aunque no se resistió mucho , colocaste uno de mis brazos sobre tu hombro y tomaste mi mano libre con la tuya. Comenzaste a balancearte de un lado a otro, con pasos extremadamente pequeños y comprendí que querías bailar.

-- Uno, dos -- dije

-- Tres, cuatro -- continuaste

-- Cinco, seis -- respondí

-- Siete y de nuevo – y nuevamente comencé a enumerar.

Así estuvimos durante unos minutos, posteriormente, no imagino cómo, llegamos a los sillones, había dejado que tu me guiaras. Tras eso repetiste:

-- Abre tus ojos, no tengas miedo, déjate amar

-- No… no tengo miedo, no abriré los ojos, no quiero que me causes daño – dije firmemente.

-- Todo estará bien – dijiste, antes de tirarme al sillón y abalanzarte sobre mi.

Tus manos se posaron en uno de los botones de mi camisa negra, como la que usa en toda la serie, pero ahora son botones y no hebillas y lo desabrochaste, mientras tus labios tomaban salvajemente los míos. Sin pedir permiso, tu lengua se introdujo en mi boca y nuestras esencias se mezclaron E: menta & K: chocolate . Nuestras lenguas se encontraban y hacías que bailaran… pero, al final te separaste, tal vez porque te faltaba el aire. Ya habías desabotonado todos los botones y ahora desabrochabas la hebilla del cinturón; lo sentía.

-- Abre tus ojos, dime que no me amas mirando mis ojos – dijiste, con un deje de enfado.

-- Eso es lo que yo te debería preguntar a ti ¿No me amas? – respondí, abriendo mis ojos para que contestarás. Sosteníamos un duelo de miradas y si en verdad las miradas matarán, nosotros ya habríamos muerto, agonizando lentamente.

-- Yo… -- empezaste – si te amo. No me preguntes por qué lo hice, no tengo una explicación y solo aclarare una cosa: yo nunca quise hacerte daño a ti… nunca, jamás pensé en dañarte a ti; porque te amo.

Sosteníamos ese duelo, aunque tus ojos ya no relampagueaban de furia, pero yo no daba la impresión de confiar en tu palabra, porque no te creía… ya no me ibas a engañar.

-- No más Kanone. No más mentiras, no te creo… si dijeras la verdad no me hubieras obligado a abrir los ojos, no hubieras venido a satisfacer tu deseo carnal, ¿No es por eso que viniste?

-- No, no vine por eso. Sólo te venía a reafirmar que yo, todavía te amo – dijiste parándote y dirigiéndote hacia la puerta. Me encontraba confundido, no sabía que decir… te ibas y yo…

-- Entonces, ¿por qué… por qué me dejas?

-- Porque no quiero causar más problemas, no quiero ver las caras de los Blade Childrens… de Asazuki, de la pequeña Rio, de Ryoko y, sobre todo, no quiero mirar tus ojos que me culpan, que me matan. Sin embargo, antes de que me vaya quiero que me contestes las pregunta que te hice… ¿me amas?

Me cuestione un poco y al final conteste: -- Tú lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido y siembre los sabrás: Yo te amo como a nadie.

Me acerque a ti y con mi postura firme, besé tus labios. Era un beso profundo, tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo. Me deje llevar por las extraordinarias sensaciones que me provocaba el toque. El tiempo se detenía, una corriente eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo entumido y volvía a enloquecer con tus caricias tus manos ya habían tomado posesión de mi cadera .

Con pasos casi desesperados nos dirigimos a la sala y allí con un leve empujoncito te tire al sillón más grande para tener más comodidad y acaricie tu mejilla suavemente, como si se tratara de una rosa… Me mordí el labio y inferior y tú me atrajiste a tu cuerpo y con palpable paciencia rozaste mis labios con los tuyos. En consecuencia la dulzura de tu esencia se quedó en mí, y tuve más ganas de sentir aquellos labios sobre los míos.

Los ya mencionados labios, no resistieron más aquel morbo de sentirse y ambos, con fiereza, los atrapamos y nos deleitamos con los sabores de cada uno, mezclándose como antes ya habían hecho… pero esas ansias no se calmaban, tenía, debía saciarme.

La noche lúgubre, me hacía extasiarme con el ambiente romántico que se respiraba: el silencio solo era roto por los gemidos que se disparaban de nuestros labios, la poca luz que desprendía una lámpara pequeña y la poca luz del hermoso cuarto creciente, la pasión encendida marcada en nuestros besos apasionados y la contemplación de nuestros ojos que mostraban locura y un rapto de irá por el instante de enfrentamiento.

El frenesí de despecho aún continuaba en mí, no como antes: irritable e insoportable; lo que hacía que te aborreciera, que te odiara y que dejara mi profundo amor por ti de lado, no… ahora sentía que se alejaba, que ya no me retenía. Sin embargo te quisiera gritar que te necesito, que sin ti no existo; pero eso no sería lo más conveniente… porque cuando te vayas mi alma terminará por romperse en mil y un pedazos; y es que en este mundo no habrá lugar para mi, que vagaré buscando a una persona que se me figuré a ti… y a la vez dejaré que los celos me carcoman, sintiendo a cada instante que tú vas a estar con otro u otra, sin importarte si yo soy feliz… y en algunos casos hasta puede que me olvides. Y, sin embargo, sigo yo aquí, entregándome a ti… permitiéndote mi acceso carnal.

Pero, sé, que tras el rapto de la locura que cometemos en este instante me arrepentiré porque eso herirá mi corazón cuando tú ya no estés conmigo y te encuentres muy, muy lejos de aquí. Y aunque sé eso no puedo despreciarte, porque por primera vez sentiré tu sensible piel bajo mis manos que te estrujarán con fuerza cada miembro que compone tu cuerpo que aunque se ve frágil, es varonil y peligroso .

Ya habíamos pasado a la etapa dónde ambos cuerpos están semidesnudos y me pregunto si apague mi cerebro, porque no recuerdo que te haya quitado la camisa, ni recuerdo un aire cálido sobre mi piel al quitarme tú mi camisa . Te besaba el cuello, y por momentos volvía la ira que se vislumbraba en la mirada y que se basaba en los celos que corrompían mi alma oscura, siniestra por momentos que aún no llegaban… por imaginaciones que me inquietaban.

Trate de poner más romanticismo, apagando la luz artificial claro que para eso se había levantado, lo que había disgustado un poco al moreno y dejándonos solo iluminar por la bella y candente luz blanca del astro que se levantaba por encima de la ciudad. Regresé a tomar posesión de uno de tus pezones, que succione con tal ferocidad que emites un gemido profundo y ahogado. Te calló con un beso y regresa la furia que nace de mis imaginaciones. Pero ahora, por la cólera que tengo, te muerdo el labio inferior, haciéndote sangrar y deleitándome con el sabor metálico de aquel líquido rojo oscuro. Lamo tu labio, y me parece un néctar delicioso.

Parece que al fin vas a entrar en acción, pues tu mano traviesa se introduce en mi pantalón, buscando la forma de excitarte aún más. Un gemido ahogado sale de mi boca, mi espalda se curva por la sensación de tener un intruso en mi erección. Una sonrisa maliciosa se asoma en tu rostro y tus ojos, que normalmente muestran ternura y alegría, se convierten en pasión y maldad entremezcladas. Al fin dejas de acariciar con crueldad mi pene erecto y sacas tus manos de entre mis pantalones.

No puedo más, y me veo en la necesidad de desabrochar tus pantalones y bajarlos… que es mi siguiente acto. Veo que tus intenciones estaban preparadas, pues al bajarte el pantalón tu miembro está descubierto; no tienes bóxer, ni trusa. Observo, morbosamente, tu pene erecto y por mis labios se desliza mi lengua. El vello que lo cubre es dorado y su longitud es larga por no dejar de lado este pequeño detalle . Me inclino para probarlo, y ese líquido cremoso llena mi boca de un sabor que nunca antes había experimentado. Te retuerces de excitación y cierras tus ojos para experimentar las sensaciones que inundan tu organismo.

Levantas tu cabeza y me miras con una sonrisa de satisfacción yo ya había dejado tu miembro : --Eres muy bueno, ¿quién te enseño, mí querido Rutherford? Por lo visto no fui yo –

-- Eso es lo que menos te importa, ¿o no? – dije con una expresión imparcial.

No sé que te pasó, pero te encendiste y con total amargura te deshiciste de mis pantalones junto con mi bóxer que cabe decir que estaba mini y con avidez succionaste mi miembro, desde la punta hasta la base. Provocaste que me arqueara al solo roce y me hiciste sentirme en el infierno codiciado. Posteriormente, cuando habías terminado, tome tus labios con desesperación y te di a probar un poco de tu líquido y tú del mío que se combinaron junto con nuestra saliva.

Estaba al borde de la excitación, estaba llegando al orgasmo y aún no habíamos terminada. Pero entonces, tú separaste tus piernas… y te dirigiste a mí:

-- Hazlo – me quede paralizado e hice una expresión que bien decía '¿Qué?' y nuevamente dijiste: -- hazlo, poséeme, te necesito -- vaya que me impresionaste.

Tras tu orden, separe un poco más tus piernas y tras mojar mis dedos con un poco de saliva los introduje en ti, uno por uno: índice, medio, anular y al suponer que, tú al igual que yo estabas llegando al orgasmo saqué mis dedos, pose tus piernas en mis hombros y me acomode para distinguir tu entrada.

Con cuidado introduje mi miembro en tu acceso, y, moviendo nuestras caderas lentamente, con un baile acompasado, entraba y salía de tu ser. Ambos disfrutábamos del placer del sexo, ambos nos deleitábamos con la sensualidad de esta relación corrompida por el pecado de la lujuria. Y al mismo tiempo mi alma sentía la codicia de tu amor descarado, el deleite de observar nuestros cuerpos desnudos y nuestras miradas obsesivas con un contraste poco visto.

-- ¡Oh! Eyes – susurraste entre ruidos que complacían a mis oídos.

Mi sed de lujuria no se saciaba con esto, necesitaba un intoxicante beso… pues, lo que más me extasiaba era la exploración de tu boca, saboreando los aromas que concentrabas. Mi boca, desesperadamente arrancó un beso de tus labios. Mis manos entraban en acción y masajeaban tu pene cruelmente, sentía la dureza y la longitud bajo mis manos temblorosas, la piel suave que se cubría por poco vello. Mmm… ¡delicioso! Mi excitación era fuerte al igual que le tuya y a cada momento lo sentía crecer bajo presión de mi mano fría.

El sudor recorría nuestros cuerpos, estábamos bañados en él; pero no importaba, era delicado el aroma, suave. Nuestras fragancias se hacían una y nos cubría, nos abrazaba fuertemente y ambos olíamos al otro. Me encantaba, me sentía vivo, sentía renacer… sentía cariño.

Mi cuerpo cansado se detuvo, se derrumbo encima de él y por un breve, pero hermoso instante quedé dentro de ti, sabiendo que todo esto era el fin. Me mantuve calmado, disfrutando de las reacciones, dejando que mi semen marcara el territorio que le correspondía. Al instante sentí que tus manos me rodeaban, no sé si por el dolor o por la satisfacción de tenerme cerca, pero yo me sentía en un cielo donde no había más que dichas y a la vez en un infierno que ardía, como una llama que pende de una vela.

Poco a poco, lentamente, fui sacando mi miembro y sin más resistencia quedé profundamente dormido en tu calor humano, sobre tu cuerpo igual de cansado: mi cabeza sobre tu pecho en donde oía el latir de tu corazón, mis manos sobre tu cadera bien formada, mi cuerpo desnudo sobre el tuyo en una insensata posición. Y ya no supe más, solamente que tus caricias me adormecieron, y mis ojos por fin se cerraron.

El sol deslumbraba mi cara y las sábanas me cubrían, el colchón sostenía mi cuerpo y bajo mi cabeza se encontraba una almohada de plumas. Sentía un cuerpo sentado a la orilla de la cama en el lado derecho, yo me encontraba en la mitad y sin abrir los ojos escuché atentamente esa voz:

-- … soy un cobarde, no me atrevo a decirte cara a cara que me arrepiento, siento vergüenza, me siento vulgar, y siento que voy a explotar de rencor contra mi mismo. Nunca quise hacerte daño, no lo dudes. Sabes… tal vez en tu subconsciente me escuches, no me ves, pero sabes que soy yo. Aunque no lo creas lloro por nuestra despedida, ¡imagínate! Llorando yo… jejeje!! Es hora de que me valla y deje este pasado atrás, más siempre recordare tu imagen, nunca… jamás me volveré a enamorar, tú eres el único que existe en esta vida para mi. Me gustaría que me oyeras y que respondieras. Lo que añoro antes de irme es probar la carnosidad de tus labios, como bien dice un poema: _Bésame con el beso de tu boca, un solo beso el corazón invoca, cariñosa mitad del alma mía, que la dicha de dos… me mataría. ¡Un beso nada más!... Ya su perfume en mi alma derramándose, la embriaga; y mi alma por tu beso se consume y por mis labios impacientes vaga. ¡Júntense con la tuya!... Ya no puedo lejos tenerla de tus labios rojos… ¡Pronto! ¡Dame tus labios!... ¡tengo miedo de ver tan divinos tus ojos!..._ y no recuerdo lo demás… -- inclinándose un poco, me beso, lenta y dulcemente, por un momento tan pequeño, después nos despegamos y --: TE AMO y hoy llega el fin de esta 'relación' que tuvimos a escondidas. No nos volveremos a ver, nunca más – dijiste levantándote y saliendo de la habitación oyó la puerta 

Mis ojos se abren, con un poco de tristeza me levanto. Me dirijo a el espejo una sábana cubre mi cuerpo de la cintura para abajo y allí en la mesa que se encuentra a un lado, con una rosa roja se encuentra una carta. La tomo y la desdoblo con cuidado. Comienzo a leer:

_Nunca fui la persona que esperabas, con lágrimas en los ojos escribo en este trozo de papel, porque no me atrevo verte a los ojos, esos que cautivaron mi alma despiadada, esos ojos claros y serenos, con los que miráis siempre airados. Lo que más teme mi alma es que te enamores de otro, aunque yo no soy quien para negártelo, puesto que soy yo quien decide alejarse. Confía, ciegamente, en que yo no me enamorare, tal vez ya no tenga más oportunidad. Lo que sucede es que no aguanto más ver el desprecio en tus ojos cuando se cruzan con los míos; el dolor que me causa es muy grande, y sé que no merezco otra forma de mirada. _

_Fui un tonto, loco desquiciado, poco hombre… en fin, todo lo que quieras ponerme; pero dime sino también fui una persona entusiasta y agradable hasta cierto punto; mi corazón está lleno de oscuridad, de hipocresía, de desconfianza y de dolor… sin embargo también en él abarca sentimientos buenos: amor, alegría, responsabilidad y la verdad no conozco todos ellos; pero lo que si conozco es el cariño… amor profundo que te profeso, y, que te profesaré hasta la muerte. Lo que se desvanecerá serán las caricias, las contemplaciones, los besos y las entregas por las noches. Extrañaré cada uno de tus regaños, de tus palabras hirientes, de tus despechos, de todo… de todo. _

_Mi corazón envuelto de maldad no se arrepentirá nunca de haber traicionado a los Blade Childrens, de lo que me arrepentiré es de haber decepcionado tu ser, tu alma, tu corazón y tu mente. Nunca sabrás mis razones, pero lo que debes saber es que lo hice por mi voluntad… no por complacer a alguien, no por odiar a nadie, no por causar simplemente problemas sin razones, ¡no! _

_Es chistoso que yo sea el que haya sido el embustero, ¡ja!, muchos pensaban que con mi dulce sonrisa y mi mirada tierna era un verdadero amigo de ustedes. No te sorprendas que mi espíritu está cegado por la oscuridad, no, eso no, porque siempre estuvo allí abrazándome fuerte y yo me dejé envolver por las llamas del infierno que clamaban por mí, esperando a que yo cayera, hasta que por fin pare en los avernos que tan tormentosos los dibujan, pero, no finjo, es delicioso estar en ellos. Con las llamas quemando mi cuerpo, con la oscuridad en todos los rincones, consumiéndome dolorosamente… simplemente delicioso. Sólo para mi, solo para los que fueron como yo, o peor; sufriendo placenteramente todos los pecados que cometimos. Yo sé que con esto que te acabo de escribir, no te horrorizarás, más bien te disgustarás o no te dé ni una impresión. Pero eso no importa, no lo escribo para que muestres sentimiento alguno._

_Ya sé que no fui, el mejor amor… o bien, amante; pero sé que en algún pequeño instante de nuestra relación, malograda, te hice sonreír; y sé que solo fue una vez. No te pido que sonrías para mí, que soy un desgraciado, pero si que sonrías para tu vida futura, para tu próximo éxito, para tu próximo noviazgo, para las buenas personas que te rodean y para ti mismo. Es fácil sonreír, curvas un poco los labios hacia arriba y listo… puedes mostrar tus dientes, que dentro de ti parecen unas perlas relucientes. Oh no, otra vez mi simpatía estúpida vuelve a aparecer, lo siento, sé que no te gusta y que nunca te gustará; pero que puedo yo hacerle, así soy; ah y gracias por tolerar todas las veces que intente hacerte reír, a lo mejor me tienes rencor también por eso._

_Olvida ya el pasado, mira el presente e imagina el futuro… con nuevos amigos al igual que los antiguos, con nuevos retos y con la satisfacción de tus logros, con una nueva pareja olvidándote de la que te hizo daño, con nuevas y peligrosas tareas; sin tristezas: 'Sonríe y la fuerza estará contigo' acompañándote en todo momento. No llores por las muertes, alégrate… todos estarán en el lugar en el que pertenecen, recibiendo sus castigos o bien sus felicitaciones._

_Recuerda: Cuando yo me vaya para siempre entierra con mis despojos tu pasión ferviente; a mi recuerdo tu memoria cierra; es ley común que a quién cubrió la tierra el olvido lo cubra eternamente. A nueva vida de pasión despierta y sé dichoso, si un amor perdiste, otro cariño tocará a tu puerta… ¿Por qué impedir que la esperanza muerta resurja ufana para el bien del triste? Ya ves… todo renace…; hasta la pálida tarde revive en la mañana hermosa; vuelve las hojas a la rama escuálida, y la cripta que forma la crisálida, es cuna de pintada mariposa. Tornan las flores al jardín ufano que arropó con sus nieves el invierno; hasta el polo disfruta del verano… ¿Por qué nomás el corazón humano ha de sufrir el desencanto eterno? Ama de nuevo y sé feliz. Sofoca hasta el perfume de mi amor, si existe; ¡Solo te pido que no borres, loco, al sellar otros labios con tu boca, la huella de aquel beso que me diste! _

_Por último quiero desearte lo mejor, lo que te mereces por tener un alma sin rencor, limpio, sin temor y sin malos sentimientos: Yo sé que tú eres un ángel, que por momentos me perteneciste y yo te pertenecía; y en otros donde tú no me querías y yo te amaba más que antes como ahora . Gracias por tus miles de cuidados y por darme la noche más feliz de mi vida, nunca la olvidaré y siempre que te recuerde sonreiré para mis adentros, sabiendo bien que estás libre, que te has desencadenado de mi, una persona molesta y traicionera, una víbora del infierno que se consumirá sabiendo que hio un mal que dejó marcado en el cuerpo y mente de alguien. Pero no te preocupes, nadie me acompañara en mi muerte, yo soy el único que la merezco… y es por eso que hoy, con una rosa roja me despido y dejando mi amor impregnado en tu cuerpo me iré para jamás molestarte, pero no dudes que no te protegeré, porque desde donde esté te vigilaré para cerciorarme de que eres feliz y que estás bien. Que te bendigan los dioses… Con todo mi amor, Kanone Hilbert; tu eterno admirador, Rutherford… Eyes._

_P.D.: Cuida a los chicos y despídeme de ellos._

_Adiós_

Sus ojos revelaron las lágrimas que nunca había podido derramar y sus labios sellados se abrieron para emitir un grito de desesperación, esa que ya no pudo contener más dentro de su ser; porqué ahora todo iba a ser tan diferente, porque ahora sabría por primera vez lo que era el amor e iba a conocer lo que era la decepción. Al fin podía entender lo que era el amor, no era la simple atracción, no eran las caricias ni los lujos lo que llenaban ese corazón, no era ese cuerpo tan escultural era más que una palabra de amor; era cada demostración, con cada momento feliz, con cada entrega de corazón, con cada halago y una hermosa canción de amor. Era eso o más, más de lo que merecía obtener ese corazón amargo y frío que siempre mostró.

Aún cuando lo seguía amando no podía perdonar su traición, porqué no sólo pudo decirle que lo perdonaba y que no se fuera; tal vez por vanidad… pero no esa no era la razón. El no mentiría, lo perdonaría, pero no lo olvidaría… nada en esta vida tan cruel se olvida, ni siquiera el amor podía borrar esa marca traicionera, ese veneno que provocó su separación. Eso fue, la verdad era más importante para él que ¿Kanone? NO, eso nunca… para Eyes lo más importante era el chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, y ahora que él se iba ¿qué más importaba? Tan simple es la respuesta NADA. No importaría más su carrera, ni su grupo de Blade, no importaría otra persona… ni su vida, ni su muerte.

Hoy sólo había una despedida y una bienvenida a la muerte… Eso era, la muerte se iba a apoderar de su alma, y caería directamente en el cielo ¿podría ser? O es que él compartiría el mismo lugar que los bandidos, los no creyentes, los malvados… etcétera iban. Era obvio, sus malas acciones lo iban a llevar a encontrarse nuevamente con el amor de su vida; aunque allí probablemente odiaría a toda alma que se atravesara en su camino de avaricia y maldad. Era la ruta más fácil, la más convincente.

Entonces hizo lo que su corazón dicto… tomo entre sus manos una navaja afilada que acercó a las venas de su muñeca, se veía brillante y el sólo roce incitaba a que terminara el juego de caricias, y empezará el juego de 'Devatiendo entre la vida y la muerte'. Cuando iba a cortar lentamente su piel lo detuvieron sus recuerdos cuando aún estaba con él.

°°°°°° Flashback °°°°°°

Contado por la autora 

Era un día normal, donde no había un clima definido, estaban cerca de un lago dos chicos, uno tenía unos ojos hermosos de color azul que helaban el espíritu, no sólo por el azul sino por la falta de sentimientos que se reflejaban en el espejo del alma. El otro sonreía, sus ojos café claros reflejaban una alegría inmensa, un corazón frágil y de buenos sentimientos. Estaban bajo un árbol que daba una amplia sombra. El castaño estaba sentado y leía un titulado 'Angel Falls' mientras que el otro parado veía como unos niños se divertían a lo lejos, jugando con una pelota.

El chico que estaba sentado no era conocido, su nombre no era de gran interés, pero muchos sabían que era gran amigo de Eyes Rutherford… me refiero a Kanone Hilbert. Ambos se conocían y 'compartían' su tiempo, la verdad era que no hablaban mucho entre ellos, a veces solo se dirigían mínimas miradas sin que el otro no lo viera. La mayoría de las veces se mantenían alejados uno del otro y evitaban lo más posible levantar la mirada. En ocasiones algún fan de Eyes se acercaba y pedía un autógrafo, él con poco gusto se lo daba, pero Kanone ni se inmutaba. De vez en cuando el chico de cabello castaño tarareaba una canción… o a veces tarareaba una melodía del propio Rutherford, no por halgarlo, no por ser un fan obsesivo como los otakus!!! solo por la simple razón de que no podía olvidar esa melodía tan pegajosa, que invadía su mente… que captaba su sentido del oído… y cada vez que pensaba en ella imaginaba como si Eyes se la dedicara a él.

Ese día habían estado muy callados, observando el paisaje, respirando el aire puro; pero el silencio fue roto, nuevamente tarareaba una canción Hilbert, pero no, no era de su querido Rutherford… era otra canción que parecía de funeral. Unas imágenes que bien podrían representar una vida futura comenzaron a aparecer en su mente ya perturbada por la melodía. Entonces la voz de Eyes rasgo la tranquilidad.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Murió alguien?

No, pero si seguimos así nuestra amistad va a fracasar y voy a terminar en darla por muerta… ¿no crees?

Mmm… puede ser, pero no creo que eso suceda nunca y sabes ¿por qué?

Porque tú no eres una de las personitas que dan por terminada una amistad así como así, sin razón alguna – Eyes se limito a asentir y seguir observando a los niños – Pero, si algún día llegáramos a pelearnos… ¿me perdonarías?

Dependiendo, conociéndote si harías algo malo sería algo realmente peligroso y lastimaría a más de una persona

Eso significa que no

Yo te perdonaría, pero no olvidaría

¡Ja! ¿Me extrañarías si me fuera?

Mmm, si

No lo creo, pero si algún día me extrañas y estas al borde de la desesperación; tranquilízate y no tomes el camino más fácil y cobarde que todos conocemos: Muerte. Aunque te cueste trabajo, sigue avanzando, tratando de olvidar y verás que pronto encontrarás a una persona que sirve como suplente en tu corazón – dijo con una sonrisa y siguió leyendo…

°°°°°° Fin del Flashback °°°°°°

Después de pensar en cada palabra supe que no era hora de mi muerte, decidí que yo aún podía triunfar y ser feliz, porqué había más de una persona que podría comprender lo que siente mi corazón; no sólo él, que aunque siempre me apoyó y ayudó en los momentos en que mi humor rebasaba los límites de mis crueles y despiadados sentimientos, nunca pudo hacer que yo confiara ciegamente en él. Pero hoy me puedo quitar esa venda que cegó mis ojos y mi corazón… puedo vivir mejor y ser feliz, aunque sea a lado de otra persona, aunque no sea lo mismo, aunque lo extrañe y siempre viva mi corazón en él y por él…

_**Fin**_

Espero que me dejen Reviews y que no los haya hecho llorar, porque crean me yo misma estoy con una caja de pañuelos y estoy temblando, que dramática soy, como puedo convertir una simple despedida en… un funeral; pero ay!! Lo que más me inquieta del final, es porque si repiten tanto a Narumi el mayor, por qué no aparece al final, esto me enoja… ¿Qué ninguna serie tiene un final que no confunda? Agh, me siento decepcionada, bueno ya no tengo que quejarme tanto, porque si llego a hacer anime (que es algo improbable porque cada que trato de hacer una cara termina siendo una reverenda porquería y que no se hable del cuerpo) voy a dejar así las cosas o peor!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… COF, COF. Ah!!! Quiero recomendarles mi fic (que lo hago junto a una amiga) de X1999 (HECHO POR LAS CLAMP) 'Pasión, muerte y resurrección' Bueno ahora si los y las dejo, bye besos.


	2. Respuestas a sus lindos Reviews

_MesuNeko:_ Arigato Gozaima, me siento muy feliz de que te halla gustado, me emocione mucho con el primer review que fue el tuyo, estaba casi segura de que no iba a recibir ningún Rev, pero tú me diste ánimos para esperar otro y a parte este fic lo dedico a ti y a las demás que me escribieron Gracias por ser mi fan ;; quiero llorar! Y por felicitarme por mi redacción, eres la primera persona que me lo dice, Thanks.

_Anamaceta: _Claro que yo también sueño con que Eyes está conmigo:P Babeo cada vez que pienso en él, ¿Cómo puede ser un anime tan guapo? Que lastima que en la realidad no haya hombres como él… aunque hay unos bastante buenos. Gracias por tu Review, créeme me emocione mucho, mucho mi mamá me gritó por ponerme tan eufórica… Pero es que no se puede evitar, me encantan los Reviews.

_Kurama Sohma: _Gracias por dejar review; espero que puedas leer el que pronto voy a publicar aunque no estoy segura y tengas la oportunidad de ver el anime que está muy bueno; algún día yo espero encontrar un manga de Spiral, porque a todas las convenciones que he ido nunca lo he encontrado grr! Eso me enfada, pero seguiré buscando. Deja un review por fa! Cuídate xD.

_Nyu Hikari: _gRAciAs, me encantó el review, aunque realmente no me gusta hacer llorar a las personas, no puedo evitarlo, mi género favorito es el drama, y eso es de herencia, cómo me gusta separar a las personas en los fics! Gracias en serio por dejar review, porqué de allí he sacado inspiración para comenzar con otro.

Por cierto ya subí mi nuevo fic: 'Olvidar' Espero lo lean y me dejen review

Las quiero

Graxias


End file.
